Sin Forever
by Yami Ace and Neko
Summary: You've heard about the seven sins right? well here's a twist to them, seven female guardians lost their gems! what are they going to do? find out in Sin Forever
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sin Forever

Rating: M

Reasons for the rating: Swearing, Mention of Rape

zzzzzzz... *gets pushed off the bed* huh who wha?

Yami Ace: never knew this story took that much out of ya

shut up baka no yami im also tired from school work as well

Yami Ace: anyway would you like me to do the discliamer for you?

YES!

Yami Ace: ok Nekora and i dont own the yugioh charaters used in this Sin story 'Sin Forever' or Vann, Nica, Therese, Daniella and Kei they belong to Thereselyke, VannuroBR and Pkmn Trainer Bronze

I am sincerly sorry if i spelt any of your names wrong i am really tired right now due to school work and this story. Anyway Story start. Quick reminder **bold** mean actions OK! ok ;p

Chapter 1

Three girls chatting away as usual, **sigh** I guess I should explain a bit about myself shouldn't I? Well, my name is Neko and my sin, yes you heard me right my Sin, is Lust which is also my nickname according to my other sin friends. Your probably wondering also why a sweet black haired girl with red streaks is doing here in the inferno, Well it all started 8 years ago

** 8 years ago**

_My no-good father use to rape me and my mother and my little and older sisters, but mainly me, when Ra saw this, my father was banished to Limbo (whatever that is) but I was always raped. After my 50th, yes 50th rape by male, he killed, no I know a better word brutality murdered me sounds better, Ra gave me what's known as the lust gem, a gem that allows me to shift my form and feed off lust souls when I need too, but rarely do have to feed off the souls themselves._

** 8 years later**

After that I gained the friendships of the other sin gem keepers, Pride, Envy, Anger, Sloth, Greed and Gluttony, which is scary cause well according to Anubis, none of the former sin keepers were friends anyone but those within their own Rings. Anyway my ability (after I've shifted into my animal form that is) I can walk on two or four legs but I prefer- Wait what is going on, oh no not again, "Ace, what-? Oh my- LOOK STOP RAPING MY AND I MEAN _**MY**_ SOULS!"I asked no shouted not that it's anything new, Ace is one of my closest sin friend we call her Anger because well she has a very BAD temper and also cause she has the sin Anger (duh). "You know how I get, Lust, when I'm mad" Anger had said to me. "THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN _**RAPE **_MY SOULS!" I yelled at her. "now what is it that I can do for you, you bloody bear cub?" We hate it when we get called by our animals (except for Pride) and bear 'cub' pushes it with Ace "We've been summon by Anubis, Cow." Ace had told me that none of the souls have causes any sins and the fresh ones taste better according to Ace.

** 8 minutes later**

Apparently Ace was right NONE of the other sins have been getting any fresh sins, but I feel that Bast is upset as well, according to Greed, Ammit hasn't been eating enough and we're worried cause if Ammit dies then the souls won't last long here and will be released and that would release chaos and- that scream it can't of being no it couldn't of been Pride, she's too proud to scream

** The Pride Ring**

"What's up Horse?" asked the greed sin keeper, Daniella _. _"My-my sin gem it's-it's been stolen!" Vann, the pride sin keeper yelled. How-how could a sin gem being stolen that's impossible we always guard our gems after our- SHIT I can't forget my gem. So I ran. All the way from Pride's Ring to my own Ring, but when I got, everything was dark.

End of chapter One

Yami Ace: what a cliffe Neko  
Yeah yeah just dont push me off my bed again.

Yami Ace: Night night

Shut up


	2. Chapter 2

Sin Forever

By Yami Ace and Neko

zzzzzz... **gets pulled out of bed** Oh come on I can't I sleep?

Y.A.: no you can't. Type

Bully . now for getting my out of the nice comfy bed you can do the disclaimer again

Y.A.: WHAT!

NOW!

Y.A.: **grumbles under breathe** Anyway Neko and I- wait why am I even telling you all this again? Read the first chapter that goes though to the rest of the story simple as that!

Nicely put. NOW LET ME GET BACK TO BED AND DON'T WAKE ME UP UNTIL THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

What-what had happen this-this is not my blue ring of Lust, what had happen to it? I feel so weak and, and tired-oh

Nica's POV

Hey my name is Nica, a good friend of Lust but well this is my animal form. I'll explain what had happen OK? OK! I was taking a nap when my gem gets stolen, being asleep does not do me any good at all but according to Anhur it does relax me unlike Anger Ace bear cub. But I guess being the dog of the group I sensed something wasn't right, Lust cow always came and told me what had happen in the meetings if I was fast asleep but unless Neko had to do something in the Ring of Lust, she would always come and visit me.

"Envy! Come Quick!" Therese, the keeper of Sloth.

"It's Neko!" shouted Kei, the keeper of Gluttony.

And that's what got me, Ace had said to me that NONE of the other sin keepers had fainted but Neko was the closest to her gem AND all the souls from the ring of the lust loves her. She's the reason most of us have changed. In the past, the Lust keepers we're male but none of them were closer to their gem like Neko was, and I guess it was also because she doesn't rape them like the last keeper, Dartz who raped them nearly oh I don't know every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week of every month of every year.

Change of Place: Ring of Lust

I made it- oh no. "Neko! Neko, wake up! Neko!" I shouted at her.

Neko's POV (again)

I heard shouting and by Bast it was Nica so I thought I'd say something to scare them all. "Go away, you daughter of a sea dog" I slyly said. Nica's sad smile turned up side down

"Your mean, you know that, Neko?" Nica asked me.

"Yeah, I know, now help me up please?" I replied.

"Would of thought that a minotaur like you could get up so easily?" Ace said.

"You, my dear Ace, are heading the right way to getting a horn up your ass" Well, we all laughed at that.

"Yeah, well, we can't really help you out, Neko," Vann had started. "We're all our animal forms"

It seems that I still need help up. The reason? My front left and right legs and my back left and right legs were splitting apart, they could of at least given me a hand to get my legs in order. "Soooo, HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO GET UP?" I angrily asked, so Nica and Therese helped me up, but all I was getting was horns from Therese and poor Nica, every time I said 'owww' Nica would stop helping and say 'sorry' after about two hours I finally get up, I explained to Nica that it wasn't her fault, it was Therese's fault, well, Therese went full out saying sorry I told her that I forgave her as well.

? (ohhhhhhh, I wonder who it is?)

Hello My name is Faith, a messenger for the goddess Ma'at as well as the bird who leads the dead to Anubis but Ma'at is worried about something and said " Seven animals with a different body will appear but your mission is to lead the seven heirs to them." And so far I haven't had any lu- HOLD UP! I think I found Lust AND Pride. From what I heard Seto Kaiba is 20 years of age, has a little brother and is CEO of Kaiba Corp. Yami Sennen is just under 20 has a twin brother and is CEO of Sennen Corp. PLUS the are cousins.

Ace POV

It seems that Vann and Neko are to be sent out first, for that I am MAD but Neko prohibited that I can not rape any souls what so ever and Vann did the same thing to me. WHAT MEANIES

Y.A.: Neko, Neko. **shakes me **YAMI! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND WAKE UP NEKO!

**falls out of bed again **uh who what-? What's going on? **looks around** Are they at the end already?

Y.A.: yep

well can they wait until I'm full of energy to update again?

Y.A: ask them

I already did

Y.A.: ^^U

Never mind


	3. Chapter 3

Sin Forever

By Yami Ace and Neko

Y.A.: Chapter three yay! NOT! **looks at Neko who is fast asleep **oh my god Neko **grabs a super heavy book and slams it in front of Neko **WAKE UP! **drops Book**

**screams as the book makes a loud thud** WHAT THE FU*K WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?

Y.A.: Neko does not own- Look Go back to the first chapter and re read it GOT IT?

Chapter 3

"So this is what a city looks like?" Vann inquired. Vann was wearing her long brown hair in a ponytail, her outfit made her look like a tomboy which made her blueish gray eyes standout. But of cause her outfit was like baggage on her since she was so skinny. Around her neck was a violet choker, on her right arm was a bracelet with a horse charm on it. Neko nodded. Neko had her hair up in a bun with her red and black streaked fringe out, her outfit considers of black and white top with a rose patten along the bottom with loose black pants a white rose going up along the side of her pant leg. Neko had lived in a city up until she was murdered.

"Now all we need to do is find the gems or the gem's heir" said Neko. Neko had the look of adventure in her Lapis Lauzi eyes and her blue jacket glowed with energy.

"Easy, we have to wait for Faith" Said Vann.

"Your too proud you know that?" Neko pouted.

"Yeah well be lucky only messengers and those that are sin heirs can see us" Vann replied.

Neko rolled her eyes, _it was just like her to say that, wasn't it_ thought Neko. No sooner she thought that Faith came running up the alleyway.

Somewhere else in Domino city, two males had two different gems in their hands one was blue and in the shape of a cow (though normally a bull) the other was violet and in the shape of a horse rearing up on it's hind legs.

"What do you think these are, Sennen?" asked the male with chestnut brown hair.

"I don't know, but they seem to be shining with a lot of... energy maybe?"asked 'Sennen'

"Well it seem that these... gems I guess are trying to tell us something" Kaiba was right the gems were letting off what looked like beams of light to let the keepers know where their were.

Back with Vann and Neko

"What's that up there?" Faith asked. Both Neko and Vann looked up at the sky. _It's the beam from my crystal! _Neko and Vann thought at the same time. Then Neko and Vann looked at each other then nodded once and Vann was off. Neko turned to Faith and told her to look for the other sins heirs and to tell Ma'at of her progress. Faith stared dumbfound when Neko went in a puff of smoke but then remembered her duty

10 minutes later

Neko had just arrive with Vann and were hiding behind a bush watching and waiting to see if Yami or Seto could see or hear them.

"I doubt they could hear us, Neko" Vann doubting whispered.

"I don't doubt it" Neko had said back with an idea lanced in her voice.

_I don't like it when there's an idea lanced in her voice._ Vann thought.

Neko took a deep breathe then chanted a spell: _May a cat be thy eyes and ears and I it. Allow thy spirit and body become one._

After Neko had cast her spell, she changed in to a feline with her clothes off. _That always happens to me, Vann, don't worry._ Neko had mewed with a catty grin. Vann didn't look impressed at all and asked how long it lasted. Neko told her until she said the S word, then left to see if Yami at least could see her. Neko only need to meow once and both Yami and Seto saw her.

"What does that overgrown rodent want?" asked Seto. Yami ignored him and looked for a collar in Neko, which he found but had no I.D.

"Well, for one thing's for sure, she knows what she's looking for" chuckled Yami. Man if Neko was human she would be blushing.

On the other side of Domino city, was a sound, a rumbling. A dangerous rumbling.

But if it was on the other side of the earth, Neko and Vann still sensed it. Both tensed, but Neko being in a enchantment heard it better then Vann, but when she saw what it was, she started to hissing. Yami and Seto were confused with the sudden hissing so much that the both jumped when Vann appeared out of nowhere.

"Neko, change back and make it snappy!" shouted Vann.

Neko jumped from Yami's arms on to his head then jumped over Vann's head and into the bushes but a blinding light made Seto and Yami cover their eyes. Then out came Neko on her human form and dressed in flowers with her jacket over one arm shoulder.

"And I was just getting comfy too" sighed Neko. All Vann could do was rolled her eyes and pointed to four hell hounds that appeared from the rumbling.

And that is the third chapter introducing Neko and Vann to Yami and Seto

: Yay, now can she stay wake for two chapters without falling asleep again-?

**falls asleep again**

: just review


End file.
